


With Pleasured Hands

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I just wanted an excuse to make them look cute together in roller-skates, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Joe's 70's Porn stache!, M/M, Mustaches, One Shot, Original Character(s), Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shoe Kink, a wild cougar appears, also I can't skate at all, and I don't understand how ppl can keep their balance on those things!, its the 70's, this fic is completely self serving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: Yusuf's growing a mustache.It is still in the beginning stages. An awkward length that pokes at Nicky's face whenever they kiss. It's hardly long enough to be groomed but still, it is there, and it reminds Nicky of a time when Yusuf wore a full mustache or a 'porn stache,' as Nile likes to call it.Though Nicky isn't exactly sure what she means by that. How could a mustache be pornographic? But one look at Joe gives him all of the answers that he needs and he remembers suddenly, with startling clarity, the year of 1973.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	With Pleasured Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is inspired by the song 'Time of the Seasons' by the Zombies, I've been listening to it on repeat and gosh darn that is one horny song!

_"It's the time of the season_   
_When love runs high_   
_And this time, give it to me easy_   
_And let me try with pleasured hands"_

_-Time of the Seasons by Zombies_

Yusuf's growing a mustache. It is still in the beginning stages. An awkward length that pokes at Nicky's face whenever they kiss. It's hardly long enough to be groomed but still, it is there, and it reminds Nicky of a time when Yusuf wore a full mustache or a ' _porn stache,'_ as Nile likes to call it. Though Nicky isn't exactly sure what she means by that. How could a mustache be pornographic? But one look at Joe gives him all of the answers that he needs and he remembers suddenly, with startling clarity, the year of 1973.

California was scorching in the summer (in the winter too, if he remembers correctly,) despite this, Joe insisted on visiting the roller-rink near their safe-house during the down time between missions. They were there helping Andy to insight the women's movement, setting up groups and protests around the county. Disrupting and preventing violent outcrops of angered husbands and fathers from overstepping their bounds, when Yusuf took him by the hand and lead him into the place with a grin as bright and as pearly as the sun.

It was like a disco scene inside.

Filled to the brim with beautiful men and women, scantily clad and gliding across the floor like dancers. Graceful, beautiful. Joe fit into the place like he was made for it with his billowy flowered shirt, unbuttoned to his navel, and his bell-bottom jeans. In comparison, Nicky felt painfully drab, preferring the neutral tones of his striped button up below the brown of his corduroy vest. He stuck out like a sore thumb here, colorless and subdued. He had half the mind to turn around and leave but then Joe pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand and all thoughts of insecurity were absolved by him.

Joe lead him deeper into the crowd, past the thriving maw of bodies and over to the ring-up counter.

A bored teen sat there, flipping through a magazine book of comics. "The usual?" he asked Joe, without ever looking up.

"Yes. Two, please."

The skates were suede and a cool ash color, with wheels that rotated of their own accord. Nicky was liable to break his neck.

Joe laughed at his plight.

He knelt down at Nicky's feet and took his ankle into his lap, tying up the laces for him before putting on his own.

"Just hold on to me _Hayati,_ I won't let you fall."

And hold onto him he did, with a grip so tight that it left indents on Joe's skin but he did not seem to mind. 

"You've fought while standing on the back of running horses, you've jumped from moving trains, Nicolo," Joe laughed. "You have the best balance of anyone I know. You can do this."  
  
Yes, Nicolo had done those things. But these infernal devices on his feet did not have the natural flow of a horse's gait or the sturdiness of a hydraulic body. But then again, there was Joe and his stability, keeping Nicky upright and balanced, pressing him tightly to his side with a hand pleasantly and improperly low on his waist. It made him feel warm inside despite the air conditioning, like somehow the summer heat had travelled indoors and was emanating from Yusuf himself.

Perhaps it was Nicolo's want to be near Joe that kept his feet slipping and sliding, and not the wheels themselves.

Nicky took a deep breath and then tested his balance with a small glide forward. Joe let him go, his hands lingering until the last possible moment until suddenly Nicky was skating successfully on his own two feet. It wasn't anything fancy, just a stiff roll forward but it made Joe smile and so he did it again, and again. Putting one skate in front of the other until the motion of it became second nature and he was no longer worried about falling to the floor.

"You see? I knew you could do it!" Joe shouted, skating next to him with a flourish, showing off for Nicky as well as the on-lookers with a wink and a twirl on his skates. It was evident of how much time Joe must spend here. The crowds parted and made way for him wherever they went, eyeing Joe with heated gazes that made Nicolo blush.

"I-I simply moved forward," Nicky laughed, reaching out for Joe who was skating _backwards_ before him and staying just out of reach.   
  
"Moving forward is just the start, soon you'll be like me," Joe said, switching from a backwards skate to a forwards skate in a move of complicated footwork that Nicky could hardly follow.

A few onlookers whistled at Joe. A young woman in hot pink skates shouted ' _Nice form, Joe!'_ as she past them by in a whiz of color.

It seemed as though everyone here both knew and was impressed by Joe.

Nicolo certainly was.

*

"You've got the whole court jealous y'know," 

At first, Nicolo was not sure that he was being spoken to, having been left to catch his breath on a bench just outside of the rink while Joe went to grab them refreshments. But then a girl in bellbottoms and a knit top was sitting down next to him, bending over to undo the laces on her bright pink skates, and Nicky finally recognized her as the girl whom had complimented Yusuf just moments before.

"Seriously, girls and guys have been throwing themselves at Joe for weeks now and here you come in, breaking the hearts of many." She smiled at him and held out a hand. "My name's Anita Marie, but you call me Annie.'"  
  
He shook her hand. "I'm, uhm, Nicky."

"Nicky," she said slowly, savoring each syllable. "Nicky and Joe. Cute. That's real cute. You're cute, y'know?"  
  
"...Thank you?"  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" Annie laughed. "That's okay though, most people talk too much anyway," she hummed, kicking the skates off of her feet and revealing brightly colored toes. "Speaking of talking too much, you better go and get your beau, babe," she laughed. "Carol's got a major thing for Joe and I can tell you she's about to make a move."

"Carol?"  
  
"Real home wrecker, that one."

"Home wrecker?"  
  
"It means she likes to break up relationships, babe." Annie said, lifting her arm and revealing an unshaved thatch of hair. Funny, how styles have a way of reemerging like that. "That one over there," she pointed, "she's in the powder blue _-a real grandma color if you ask me-_ with the Peggy Fleming haircut. She's about to pounce. You better go," Annie said, pushing him up and onto two unsteady feet.

The woman, _Carol,_ was watching Joe like a hawk, eyes hungry with a grin on her face that looked more frightening than it did flirtatious. Joe was still at the convenience counter, unaware of the impending cougar. The crowd, thick as it was, was helping to slow Carol down. Unfortunately, it looked particularly daunting to Nicky as well, and the convenience counter was located on the opposite end of where he stood. It was far, with more obstacles than Nicky was expecting but he would do this thing for Yusuf as surely as he would walk miles across hot coals for him. 

"Go get 'em, babe!" Annie cheered.

Nicky did not have to be told twice.

*

Nicky kicked forward and to his dismay, ended up moving backwards. Carol was just ahead of Nicky, worryingly so, and that would not do.

The ground seemed as though it was moving beneath Nicky's feet. He pushed himself through the throng of bodies, holding on for dear life to whichever limbs were nearest him until finally, he found the guard rails on the side of the rink. He pushed off from them, successfully projecting himself forward and gliding with the momentum, beating Carol to Yusuf by a mere two seconds.

"Joe-" was all he managed to say before falling flat on his face.

"Nicolo!" 

It was all very dramatic and it made Nicky's face burn from the attention but in the end, they received free refreshments for their troubles and Carol was no longer in sight.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and this happens!" Joe laughed, though not unkindly and never _at_ Nicky. 

Joe cradled Nicky's face in the palm of his hands and wiped the cut on his lip from his faceplant into the floor. The wound had healed in a matter of seconds, but the blood was still there, and Joe wanted nothing more than to lick it clean off of him.

"Are you still feeling adventurous, Hayati?"  
  
"Yes," Nicky said, a little breathlessly, leaning into Yusuf and stealing a chaste kiss from him. "What did you have in mind?"

*

The roller-rink has a very spacious supply closet that Nicky fits perfectly into when on his knees.

Joe's got his hands in his hair, periodically tightening his grip on the strands and making Nicky moan and salivate on his cock. 

Joe's still got his roller-skates on and how he manages to keep his balance Nicolo does not know, but it feels thrilling to writhe against them, panting and grinding against the unyielding toe of his skates.

"N-nicolo," Joe pants, grinding against his face, thrusting into the velvet heat of Nicky's mouth like his life depends on it and petting him all over, messing with his hair and tugging Nicky's face into a self-serving angle.

_"Fuck."_

Joe thrusts in deeper, Nicky's throat spasms around him until his pubic bone is flush against Nicolo's mouth.

Nicky lets out a wounded little sound before pulling back slightly, gripping the base of his cock and swirling his tongue against the tip of it before glancing up at Joe with long and wet eyelashes. 

"I want you to cum on my face," Nicky says, and Joe does, all too quickly and with a groan, before promptly losing his balance and falling flat on his ass. His skates kick out to the sides of them so as to allow Nicky room between his legs.

Nicky climbs into his lap undeterred, his lips cherry red and swollen, face glistening and flushed. Joe cups the side of his face and thumbs the evidence of his seed down and into the plush of Nicolo's mouth. He sucks on Joe's thumb for good measure, grinding against his abdomen.

Joe stills the movement of his hips. "Let me," he whispers, unbuckling the brown leather of Nicky's belt and pulling his pants open and his cock free, stroking the flushed shaft of it from base to tip. Thumbing the pre-cum collected there and brining it to his lips.

Nicky moans.

Joe licks a stripe of saliva onto the palm of his hand and _strokes._

Nicky doesn't last long, how could he possibly? He cums into Joe's hands with very little warning and a shout, muffled by the crook of Joe's neck. His hands tighten on the sleeves of Joe's floral shirt and Joe laughs something warm and kind, rubbing circles into Nicky's back, petting the soft skin above his cock that now lays spent and softening against the side of his leg.

Joe licks Nicky's spend clean from his hands, Nicky grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss, open-mouthed and desperate, the scratch of his mustache drives him wild. Nicky licks into his mouth, tasting himself on Joe's tongue and giving out soft lift moans and gasps in-between.

"I love your hands," Nicky pants. "I love your kindness and the way that it shines from you. I love your warmth." Nicky peppers kisses along Joe's jawline, the soft spot just below his ear, the corners of his mouth, his chin, his neck and the Adam's apple, too.

"I love you," Nicky says finally, holding Joe's head in the palm of his hands. It feels banal to say. The word 'Love' is so often confining. It could never describe the entirety of what Nicky feels for Joe, but he says it again, anyways.

"I love you, Joe."

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky," Joe sings softly. "To spend a day away from you feels as though I am severing my own hand."

He kisses Nicky then, and smooths the stray strands of hair down, tucking them back behind Nicky's ears. He has been growing his hair out again, and the length of it falls just shy of his cheekbones. Joe tucks Nicky back into his pants with the utmost care, caressing the soft of him as gently as he possibly can before buttoning his trousers closed. "I was born into your life, Nicolo, as you were born into mine. The depths of my soul would not exist without you. They exist because of you."

"Yusuf-"

"Nicolo-"  
  
A knock at the door interrupts them. For a moment, they both freeze, but then Anita Marie's voice is coming in through the door. 

"Babes, you're time is totally up. Home-wrecker heard you guys making a racket and she's totally dragging management over here so like, make like a tree and leave y'know?"

"Home-wrecker?" Joe asks.

Nicky frowns, "Carol." 

"Ah, I see."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for an abrupt ending but I had to make myself stop writing, otherwise they'd keep being poetic to each other for another thousand words, lmao.


End file.
